This invention relates, generally, to a screwdriver structure and more particularly to a screwdriver structure for capturing the head of a screw.
The use and design of screwdriver type holding structures is relatively well known in the art. These devices are used to perform various functions. One such function is to engage and hold a screw or bolt until it may be properly aligned and screwed into a threaded slot. Other types of devices use a holding structure for rapid screw tightening such as through the use of power tools and the like. Other types of screw holders are used to adjust the depth of the screw or bolt.
One such device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,410, "Screw Holder Structure for Use with Screwdrivers", issued Jan. 17, 1967 to Morifuji. This structure is used to hold a screw in place during insertion or removal of the screw. Another type of device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,580, "Collet Type Finders for Use With Power Screw Drivers", issued May 4, 1965 to Taylor. This structure uses a screwdriver head which retains the screw securely and releases the screw when the driving is completed. Additionally, this structure is usable with power tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,044, "Screwdriver and the Like", issued Nov. 4, 1947 to Campsmith, discloses a screwdriver finder type structure which is constructed so that it will cease turning when the screw reaches a desired depth. Further, the structure is readily connectable to a power tool such as a drill or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,766, "Screwdriver", issued Apr. 9, 1929 to Lochner, provides a screwdriver structure which helps to locate the groove in the head of the screw.
However, all of these patents are disadvantageous in that they are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Further, the use of standard off-the-shelf screwdrivers is impossible with respect to the Campsmith, Lochner and Taylor patents. Therefore, the holding structure is not readily retrofittable but must be particularly adapted to the use at hand. The Morifuji patent in order to be retrofittable, requires that the end piece be plastic so that it may be properly nested inside the outer shell. However, due to its compressibility, the retainer portion is subject to deterioration, damage and may even come off during use.
The need for screw head alignment structures is particularly important today where computer equipment is utilized. It is frequently the case that a computer is installed into office equipment, furniture or the like, where the connectors interconnecting the various pieces of equipment are difficult to reach without removal or movement of a great many pieces of cable or equipment. Further, it is very difficult to remove computer connectors and the like in this "blind" environment.